


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by DatOrangeBij45



Category: Haikyuu!!, IwaSuna, Lovestory - Fandom, OiNoya - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOrangeBij45/pseuds/DatOrangeBij45
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime chasing over Oikawa meanwhile Suna Rintarou watches from the sidelines.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Love Doesn't Discriminate

Suna POV  
I looked deeply into your eyes that hold the secrets of the universe but my heart shattered when those secrets are meant to be told for someone else. Every day I tear myself apart hoping I could be the man you want but I was a fool. Missed calls and text messages fills my phone by 3 AM and I tear up knowing I am just someone you can call when you’re high and it hurts me when I try to hold in the pain my heart has been keeping whenever I see that way you look at him. Oh how I wish to be the captivating Oikawa who stole your heart and smile and how I wish to be the one who wipes those tears away after he crushed your soul.  
“Rintarou” Hajime walked over to his friend “Hajime-“ he snapped out of his trance then faced the well-built man in front of him “Have you seen Oikawa?”  
Hahaha here we go again…  
Suna shook his head and faked a smile. If only Iwa could see him hurting deep inside, “Oh, I’ll go look for him” the boy waved goodbye then ran off to find his boyfriend. Suna watched the love of his run off as his heart ached, his eyes watered until Osamu walked over and tapped his shoulder “Are you crying?” Suna wiped his tears and shook his head “Get me a guitar” he brushed past Osamu and went to the band room where students keep their instruments.  
After a good minute of rummaging through the cabinets, he finally found the guitar. He took a seat by the bench as his fingers strummed the strings of the guitar. As he played a melody, he closed his eyes but all he could see was Iwaizume the boy who could never love him back because he was busy chasing someone who can’t see his worth. 

Please believe me, don’t you see the things you mean me oh~  
I love you, I love you, I love you, but you love Oikawa… 

He paused, his eyes still closed as he took a deep breath to finish the verse 

I live for you but no, you chose Oikawa…  
It’s okay, I knew it’s always been Oikawa…

His voice cracked as the last verse while hot tears rolled down his cheek as he created scenarios that he knew would never come true. He put the guitar away as he wiped his own cheeks. Oh, how he wished it was Iwa who wiped his tears away. “Fuck” he sniffled and looked up and again, his heart shattered. His grayish-yellow orbs followed Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk by the music room through the window. What an ugly sight to see. He leaned his head back then played the guitar again, his mind clouded with thoughts as his emotions controlled the way his fingers strummed the guitar strings.  
“Oh? Suna-san?” he opened his eyes and met with Iwa’s “Iwa!” he shot up and immediately stood up “What are you doing here? I mean- um-“ he blushed and laughed nervously as he placed a hand on his neck “Nothing- just wanted to check up if you’re still alive” his eyes trailed to Oikawa who was leaning on the door with his arms crossed “Iwa-chan~ hurry up, we need to go see Nishinoya” Iwa turned around and nodded. God, he hated the name that went out of Oikawa’s mouth.  
“Um- can I come?” Suna mentally face-palmed himself for asking that “Oh yeah sure” Oikawa being impatient scoffed then walked away “Let me return this guitar first” Suna placed the instrument back in its case then the 3 set off to their destined location.  
“Baby!” Oikawa ran up to his petite boyfriend and engulfed him in a hug “Oi oi- respect the single people” Oikawa rolled his eyes and peppered his lovely boyfriend with kisses. “Ew” Suna looked at them both with a disgusted grimace “Geez, couples these days? Right?” he turned to Iwa who was engrossed looking at the two. His fists clenching while his eyes were fixated on the two. 

“Iwa?” he reached out his arm to give him a pat until he turned away “I’m going to the restroom” and Suna knew exactly what he would do in the restroom “Me too” the couple watched the two walk away then looked at each other “We should leave them alone” they giggled then ran off together.  
“Fuck” Iwa stomped in the restroom and thankfully no one was there. He punched the wall, not caring about the pain in his knuckled because what’s worse than physical pain than the pain in your heart? “BULLSHIT!” he punched the tiled linoleum wall again, letting his anger out “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE?!” he punched the wall repeatedly up to the point his knuckles started to turn red. “Fuck” he slammed his hands on the counter and looked at his reflection.  
Disgusting.  
Iwa took a deep breath to calm himself down but his mind replayed the moment where he felt a pang on his chest. “Bullshit” he leaned his back on the wall and slid down, having the urge to give up on love but how could he?  
Suna walked in the restroom and found his crush sitting on the tiled floor “Get up” the boy’s tone was cold “No” Suna hated drama and he didn’t know how to comfort but the least he could do was stay with Iwa and listen to his rants about Oikawa though how much he hated to. He walked over, plopped himself next to Iwa and sat there. Iwa subconsciously rested his head on Suna’s shoulder and sighed.  
This caused Suna’s face to heat up and his mind to run crazy though this wasn’t the first time he has done this before “I just don’t- understand…” Iwa traced the tiles with his fingers “I did everything I can for Oikawa but it’s just-“ he banged his head on the wall and clenched his fists “He chose Noya in the end and it’s- well- I don’t know, I hate the idea of them to be together“ he buried his face in his scarf.  
“Why do you keep chasing him then? I saw the pain in your eyes while you watched the two of them. I just wanna know, why keep chasing him?” Iwa went silent but Suna continued “You’re literally being stupid Hajime. You’re chasing someone you can’t have and you’re being desperate” the pain in Iwa’s heart grew stronger from the real talk considering Suna was a blunt guy.  
“But… you never know… maybe… there is someone out there who’s waiting for you or maybe that person is in front of you…” Iwa’s eyes widened then turned to Suna “Still, you don’t have to cling on to the pain so it’s better to let go” he stood up and offered a hand to help Iwaizumi “Okay? I’m here for you” Iwa nodded and took his hand.  
Suna felt a spark as soon as Iwa took his hand. His cheeks heated up as he made eye contact with him “Come on, let’s go” Suna broke eye contact and turned around until Iwa grabbed his wrist “Wait!”  
“Hmm?” Iwa sucked in his breath and decided to pop the question “Are you perhaps- in love with someone?”  
Yeah. You.  
Suna chuckled and shook his head “Yeah, but he’s too blind” Iwa cocked a brow “He?” Rintarou nodded then walked out of the restroom. As much as Suna wanted to confess, he knew he wasn’t ready because the pressure would be unbearable that he didn’t want him to break.  
Suna and Iwa decided to head home first to give the couple some alone time and they headed to an antique shop. Suna yanked out a decent guitar that was on the pile and he was thankful that the budget he had right now was enough to buy the guitar. He adjusted the tuner and let his fingers strum the strings.  
“Perfect” he walked over to the cashier and paid for the guitar while Iwa was staring at him the whole time while he played the guitar. “Can you sing?” Suna nodded and Iwa listened carefully as he started to play 

Never planned that one day, I would lose me too…  
So in your other life~  
I won’t be your boy~  
Cause I’d lose all the promises, my value and my worth...  
In another life~ Don’t expect me stay…  
Soon you’ll realize you’re the cause for me to run away..  
For me to run away~

Suna’s voice amazed the boy who was also hit by the lyrics. “Are you okay? The song was too- well- it’s nice but-“ Suna shook his head “I just let my emotions take over me, not a big deal” he wiped his glossy eyes and stood up “And also- Iwaizumi. Please find someone who would truly love you instead of chasing someone who doesn’t know your worth”  
With Suna’s back turned, he then walked away leaving Hajime alone. He watched Suna walk away and Suna’s words lingered in his head and there, Iwa made a realization.  
“Find someone who would truly love you instead of chasing someone who doesn’t know your worth”  
A week later, after making up his mind Iwa stopped by at Suna’s apartment but before he could knock, he heard Suna singing. 

When somebody loves me, everything was beautiful  
every hour we spent together lives within my heart and  
when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears and when he was  
happy so was I…  
When he loves me… 

His soft voice melted the boys heart until he leaned in too much and stumbled in causing Suna to flinch and jump up from his bed “Iwa?! What are you doing here?” Suna rushed over and helped him “Geez- you should’ve texted me first before you invite your ass here” Suna shook his head and leaned on his desk and crossed his arms.  
“Well- you see- I made up my mind and I thought about what you said” Suna’s eyes widened and he stood straight as Iwa walked over to him “You were right about me chasing someone and it was stupid when I didn’t realize that you were already there for me” Suna’s eyes widened “H-how did you know”  
Iwa flashed a smile “Yachi told me” he cleared his throat “I mean- is it true?” Suna blushed and nodded. “Yeah”  
… 

Love doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes and we keep loving anyway, we laugh  
and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes and if there’s a reason  
I’m by his side when so many have tried then I’m willing to wait for it….  
I’m willing to wait for it. 

“Wow” Iwa applauded at his boyfriend after recording “You never cease to amaze me” Suna chuckled and walked over to his built boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck “Well, I am Suna Rintarou, and amazing singer” Iwa grinned and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
“So my darling boyfriend~ what’s the plan tonight?” Iwa looked up and scrunched his eyebrows “Movies and cuddles?” Suna kissed his cheek and buried his face in his chest “Perfect” the two headed to the couch and Suna sat between Iwa’s legs while Iwa wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as the two watched romance movies.  
On 2025, they tied the knot and lived happily ever after where Suna becomes a popular songwriter and Iwa is a well-known volleyball coach that’s in charge of a strong powerhouse.  
End


End file.
